


On Fire

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, odd way of flirting, pushing each other's buttons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5655577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunter and Bobbi always know how to push each other's buttons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Fire

**Author's Note:**

> No spoilers.

“I can't believe you did that,” Hunter said, storming into Bobbi's room.

“What did I say?” Bobbi asked, not even looking up from her tablet.

“I don't...”

“What did I say?”

“Why do you always have to be so bloody unreasonable?” Hunter asked, stepping further into the room.

“I told you if you left that jacket on the floor one more time I would burn it.”

“It was my favourite jacket!” Hunter lifted up his arms to flap the remains of the jacket, now more ash than clothing, and waved it in Bobbi's face.

Bobbi gave him that look. That look that Hunter called her mad banshee look.

“What's it going to take for you to shut up?”

“Same as usual,” Hunter grinned, pulling at his belt.

“I don't know why I put up with you,” Bobbi replied, even as she pushed Hunter to the bed and started to straddle him.

“Me either, love,” Hunter said, “me either.”

“Shut up,” Bobbi muttered against his lips.

For once, Hunter was more than happy to oblige.  
  



End file.
